It's a Vickyful Life/Quotes
:(Timmy's house; Timmy is depressed, in bed. Ivan and his fairies in pet disguises walk up to him) :Ivan: What's wrong, Timmy? Vicky babysat you again? :Timmy: That is correct, Ivan. :Astronov: What's with the depression? :Timmy: I've been thinking about Vicky. :Wanda: And what is it? :Timmy: She's a real pain in the neck. :Cosmo: No duh! :Timmy: Well, I'm not the only one who fears Vicky. I mean, with the exception of my parents, almost everybody fears Vicky, like her sister Tootie, her parents, Chip Skylark, and even Trixie. The only other exception that comes to mind is Mark Chang, but that's only because he's in love with her. :Neptunia: I didn't know Mark Chang was in love with Vicky. :Timmy: Well, now you know. :Poof: But Timmy, if it wasn't for Vicky, you wouldn't have gotten us in the first place. :Timmy: That's true. And it made me wonder, what would the world be like if Vicky was never born? :Ivan: You probably wouldn't have gotten fairies. :Timmy: Maybe so, maybe not. I wish to see a world where Vicky was never born! :(Cosmo, Wanda and Poof raise their wands; '''A WORLD WITHOUT VICKY')'' ---- :(Vicky wakes up somewhere on the sidewalk, wearing red clothes) :Vicky: Whoa, what happened? Where did my bed go? And why am I wearing red? :Jorgen: (offscreen) You're in a world where you never existed. :Vicky: WHO SAID THAT?! :Tooth Fairy: (offscreen) My husband. (Jorgen & Tooth Fairy show up in white robes, as does Timmy in white clothes) We are your guardian angels. :Vicky: That... that doesn't make any sense! Let me get this straight: this twerp just wished to see the world where I was never born, right? :Tooth Fairy: Yeah. :Timmy: Exactly. :Vicky: Does this mean Tootie isn't born either? :Timmy: I guess... :Vicky: Well, at least that's the good news. :Jorgen: You must find at least one person who is miserable without you. :Vicky: What if I fail? :Jorgen: You'll be sent to the place where kids go when someone wishes they were never born. :Timmy: Whoa, whoa, whoa, Jorgen, slow down! I only wished to see what the world would be like if Vicky was never born, not actually make her disappear. :Jorgen: Oh, right. The point is, the world is a far different place without you, Vicky. ---- :Vicky: Where's my house? :Jorgen: That is your family's house, Vicky. Your parents are sure rich! Listen. :(Vicky goes to the window, Nicky & John are seen wearing nice clothes, and Nicky doesn't wear any glasses) :Nicky: I'm sure glad we don't have any kids! :John: You got that right, honey! (sees the Dinklebergs) Go bother someone else, Dinkleberg! :Sheldon Dinkleberg: Okey-dokey! :John: If the Dinklebergs were insects, I would've exterminated them. :Nicky: The Dinklebergs seem like nice people, why do you hate them, John? :John: I don't know, Nicky, the Turners got me into this mess. Oh well. :Nicky: Well, at least I have a nice job of being the school's nurse. These kids are so nice to me! :Vicky: Uh, where is Doidle? You know, my pet dog? :Jorgen: Oh, your parents never bought that dog in this universe. :Vicky: Where is Doidle in this universe if my parents didn't buy him? :Jorgen: He is still in a pet store somewhere in Dimmsdale. :Vicky: ' Did someone adopt him? :'Jorgen: No. ---- :Vicky: Where to next? :Tooth Fairy: I suppose we should go to someone who's a second rate popular girl that's rumored to have a crush on Timmy. :Vicky: You mean Veronica? :Tooth Fairy: Yes. ---- :(at Veronica's house) :Vicky: No way, she's doing 9 times better than me! She's a writer for a sitcom that many girls enjoy except for me! Infact, I think Timmy likes watching that show! :Timmy: That's just a rumor. :Jorgen: Vicky, let's not jump to conclusions... :Veronica: It feels good writing for "Kissy Kissy Goo Goo"! :Vicky: You see? :Tooth Fairy: Alright, alright. So, we all know that several people are doing better if you're not around. :Jorgen: How about we take a look at the life of Timmy's teacher, Mr. Crocker? :Vicky: Hey, yeah! He's Timmy second worst enemy, besides me. Let's go and see how Mr. Crocker is doing. ---- :(Dimmsdale Elementary; gymnasium) :Vicky: Why are we in the gymnasium? :Tooth Fairy: Take a look for yourself. :(Lots of kids are doing push-ups while a muscular Mr. Crocker watches over them) :Crocker: 17, 18, 19 and... (twitches) 20! Okay, that's enough. (the kids stand up) All of you who managed to get 20 push-ups, raise your hand! (Some kids raise their hands) You get an A! (kids cheer) And those who didn't get 20 push-ups? (Other kids raise their hands) You all get a B-. (kids are disappointed) In P.E., I, Nobel Peace Prize winner and gym and school teacher, Denzel Crocker, would never give my students an F, unless it's someone who never really tried. :Vicky: What's gotten into him? Isn't he supposed to be hunting down fairies? :Tooth Fairy: Well, Vicky, if you were never born, Crocker wouldn't have been a sadistic teacher, and he wouldn't have cared about fairies to begin with. :Vicky: That's just complete nonsense. And how does he treat Timmy? :Jorgen: Crocker's actually really nice to him. :Vicky: Dang it! :(a car honks; Geraldine Waxelplax arrives) :Crocker: Well, that's my wife waiting. Kids, you're free to go home! :(kids cheer and run out of school) :Crocker: I feel so happy with this job, and my lovely wife, Geraldine. (holds hands with Geraldine and walks out of school) :Vicky: He's married to principal Waxelplax?! :Jorgen: Believe it or not, yes. :Vicky: Okay, I think I've had enough of Crocker. Let's go see one of the little twerp's friends' lives. :Tooth Fairy: Sure. ---- :(in Chester's alternate life) :Chester: (in front of a camcorder) Hello, Internet, Chester McBadbat here. :Vicky: ...What is he doing? :Jorgen: He's reviewing cartoons. :Chester: Let's do a retrospective on "Carpet Critters". It's a great show back from the 90's that every kid, myself included, loved. Even some adults can get a few laughs and understand a few adult jokes in it. Though things kind of started going downhill after the 3rd season. I don't know why, maybe it's making characters act like jerks, sometimes having really unacceptable behavior, et cetera... ---- :Vicky: Jorgen, if I'm not born, then what happened to the B.R.A.T.? :Jorgen: Lauren is still leader of B.R.A.T. and is leading it without you. :Vicky: And how many members of B.R.A.T are there? :Jorgen: Four. :Vicky: Jorgen, I want to see what is happening in B.R.A.T. without me. :Jorgen: Alright. ---- :(when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen, Timmy & Vicky teleported at Lauren's house) :Jorgen: We are here at B.R.A.T. headquarters. :Vicky: Everything looks the same. ---- :(at the White House) :Vicky: Now where are we? Those last few ones really blew me over. :Jorgen: Appearantely, this is where A.J. would be if you were never born. :Vicky: Oh, good, that smart little twerp wouldn't be anywhere if it wasn't for me... :A.J.: (talking on the phone) Look here, Amity Park. I don't care what people think about this, but in my opinion, a city being governed by an underage technology obsessed teenager with zero skills in leadership is absurd! That one teenager who pretended to be a Hungarian exchange student had a good point! I'll have you know, I went to college! I may be underage too, but at least Americans didn't elect me to be some kind of pushover! :Vicky: He's the President of the United States?! :Timmy: Child President of the United States. :Vicky: How does that make it less ridiculous? :Timmy: Believe me, it doesn't. :A.J.: What's that? Oh, you think THAT's a great idea? Well, how about this: why don't you save the mayor's seat for someone more compotent? Now that would be a mayor that everyone wanted! (hangs up) :Tooth Fairy: I'll have to admit, that's pretty ridiculous. :Vicky: Me too. :(Tad and Chad show up) :Tad: Mr. President, take a look at this. :A.J.: (takes the newspaper from Tad, sees the news that Tucker Foley has been un-elected for mayor of Amity Park and laughs) Bet you didn't see that coming, Foley! Also, say hi to Timmy and Chester from me. :Chad: Will do, Mr. President. :Vicky: How did Tucker Foley get un-elected so quickly? :Jorgen: It's best not to think about it. :Timmy: Let's go somewhere less ridiculous! ---- :(when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen, Timmy & Vicky teleport to Yugopotamia) :Tooth Fairy: This next location will show you... :Vicky: No! Forget it! I'm done! This trip has been a nightmare! :Jorgen: Why is that? :Vicky: Nobody's better with me, they're all better without me! :Tooth Fairy: But there's so much more to see. Perhaps if you find at least one good person... :Vicky: Forget it, you really stink at this! By the way, where is Ivan? :Jorgen: You see, Vicky, he never flew to Dimmsdale to begin with, and he is living back in Russia. :Vicky: If I'm not born in this timeline, then what happened to Mark and Princess Mandie here? :Tooth Fairy: I was getting to that. Mark and Mandie are happily married. Let's take a look. :(Tooth Fairy, Jorgen, Timmy and Vicky look through the window at Mandie and Mark Chang) :Mandie: It's good to be queen! I'm proud of you for inviting that cute boy Timmy to our wedding, Mark! :Mark: Thanks, Mandie. I LOVE EARTH! But I love my home planet even more. :Vicky: WHAT?! That's impossible! How did Mark end up marrying Mandie? Isn't Mark supposed to be scared of Mandie because of her hideous appearance, despite being very beautiful and attractive to Earth's men? Did he conquer his fear? :Jorgen: Sort of. :Vicky: And how is Earth still standing after Mark and Mandie got married?! :Tooth Fairy: Well, Earth, Yugopotamia and Boudacia all signed a peace treaty together. :Vicky: Is he still friends with Timmy Turner in this alternate universe and is Mandie friends with Timmy as well? :Jorgen: Yes, both of them are Timmy's friends. :Vicky: HOW?! :Timmy: Trust me, don't ask. Let's see what my life is like without Vicky. ---- :(when Tooth Fairy, Jorgen, Timmy & Vicky teleport inside alternate Timmy's house) :Vicky: Whatever your life is, twerp, it can't possibly be as bad as A.J. being the Child President of the United States. I'm sure this can't get any worse... :Timmy: I wouldn't tempt fate if I were you. :Mr. Turner: Timmy! Come downstairs! :Timmy #2: Coming, dad! :Mrs. Turner: Timmy, Crocker just called us today, and he said that you have no school for 2 weeks! :Timmy #2: Okay. So, what do you have for me instead? :Mr. Turner & Mrs. Turner: (in unison) SUPRISE!!! (they open the door, Trixie Tang shows up) :(Jorgen, Timmy and Tooth Fairy gasp, Timmy #2 has hearts for eyes, while Vicky screams in horror) :Timmy: Wow, my life would've been perfect if I lived his life! :Mr. Turner: Since you have no school for 2 weeks straight, we decided to reward you with the best babysitter-slash-girlfriend that every miserable boy wished they had, Trixie Tang! :Trixie: Hi, Timmy. :Timmy #2: Hi, Trixie, you look pretty as usual! :Trixie: Thank you. Now, do these chores and then maybe, just maybe, we could go out on a date! :Timmy #2: Yes, ma'am! (runs off) :Vicky: Good grief, are you KIDDING ME?! She's Timmy's girlfriend and his babysitter?! That's just complete nonsense! :Jorgen: Don't forget, this Timmy still has Cosmo & Wanda! :Tooth Fairy: Plus, the popular kids treat Timmy, Chester and A.J. with respect. :Vicky: ...What?! Seriously? :Jorgen: You think I'm joking? :Vicky: How did (points her finger on alternate Timmy) that Timmy get his fairies in this world?! I was one of the main reasons Timmy got his fairies in the first place. Also, Timmy is an average kid that no one understands, has neglectful parents, and is constantly bullied in school. :Jorgen: I'm guessing that Francis is responsible for getting him his fairy godparents. :Timmy: This Timmy must be the luckiest boy in the world. :Timmy #2: Mom, dad, aren't you gonna stay at home and watch over the babysitter? :(pause) :Mr. Turner: Wow, look at the time. :Mrs. Turner: See ya, Timmy! :(Mr. and Mrs. Turner run out of the house) :Timmy: And yet this Timmy still has neglectful parents. :Trixie: Cheer up, Timmy. At least they didn't hire one of the B.R.A.T. members to babysit you. :Timmy #2: Yeah, I suppose you're right. You know, Trixie? You're the best babysitter in the world! :Trixie: Aw, thanks, Timmy! (kisses Timmy #2 on the cheek) :Vicky: I'll get you for this, you job stealing popular twerpette! (tries to punch Trixie, but her fist just goes through Trixie) What the? (tries to punch Trixie again and fails) Darn! I forgot, they can't hear me or feel me! I'm like a ghost! :Timmy: Let's not forget the fact that they can't even see us. ---- :Timmy: Vicky, I feel sorry for you. You're nothing but a sad little girl in a hole in the ground who can only feel power by hurting others. :Vicky: After all the things I've done to you, why are saying this to me and why do you feel sorry for me? :Timmy: Because I have a feeling that your good side is still inside you somewhere. Category:Quotes Category:Episode quotes Category:Quote pages